atrapados en otra dimension
by neko-chan0423
Summary: dalia despierta junto con alguien parecida a ella, y al parecer no solo ella despierta con alguien similar si no también los pinguinos , julien y marlene, quienes podrán ser estos intrusos?/yuri y yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Parejas: skico, koju, MarLia, prikis.

Atrapados en otra dimensión.

Dalia dormía plácidamente en su cama, era sábado, y la noche anterior había estado jugando con sus videojuegos hasta muy tarde, por lo que no importaba cuanto dormía, kristal estaba afuera en el parque paseando con prívate, dalia se giró hacia la pared, pero sintió un bulto enfrente de ella, abrió los ojos lentamente, mirando confundida lo que sea que estuviera en frente de ella, y dio un grito al ver que había alguien más ahí.

-q-quién eres?-dijo mientras él o más bien la extraña se giraba y se sentaba en la cama, dejando caer su gorro de su suéter en su espalda mostrando su cara, ya que la sombra de este no le había permitido verla bien.

¡Era idéntica a ella!, pero con un toque de maldad en sus facciones.

-que haces en mi habitad?-dijo la extraña, molesta frunciendo el ceño.

-tu habitad, esta es mía!-dijo mientras se paraba, pues mientras daba su grito se había alejado de su cama cayendo al piso.

-como que tuya?-exclamo saliendo de la cama caminando amenazadoramente hasta dalia.

-pu-pues es mía-dijo intimidada por la gata parecida a ella.

La otra gata miro alrededor, tenía casi lo mismo que su habitad a excepción de que no se encontraban algunas de sus cosas.

-que carajos hiciste con mis cosas?-pregunto molesta mirando a la ojinaranja.

-nada, ya te dije que este es mi habitad-respondió viendo como la gata se sorprendía.

-es como si me estuviera viendo en un espejo de mal gusto-dijo desviando la mirada, viendo el lugar en donde estaba.

-oye!-exclamo dalia ofendida.

-tsk, donde está el nerd de rico-chasque la lengua la chica, ignorando a su otra yo.

-rico?-mascullo confundida dalia.

-sí, rico, él ha de saber que está pasando?-respondió siguiendo mirando los alrededores.

-no creo-dijo recordando el intelecto de su amigo-pero se de alguien que pueda ayudarnos-dijo captando la mirada de su otra yo.

-ok, vamos-asintió mientras se dirigía a la entrada.

-espera, necesito ir al baño primero-la detuvo mientras la chica asentía desinteresada.

-hermana, no creerás que me pa…?-kristal había entrado pero fue interrumpida.

-y a mi que me importa que te pase, mocosa-grito la ojinaranja molesta.

-hermana?... jajaja actúas muy bien-se rio creyendo que era una broma.

-que dijiste?-le dijo tomándola del pelaje del cuello y alzándola, asustando a la menor.

-déjala!-grito la verdadera dalia quitándole a su hermana.

-chicas, algo raro está pasando?-dijo skipper mientras entraban los cuatro y rico sostenía una soga.

-ya lo creo?-dijo dalia mientras los cuatro se impresionaban por la otro dalia.

-ah si, igual-dijo mientras rico jalaba la sola y revelaba a otros cuatro pingüinos idénticos a ellos.

-más cuidado-dijo el que se parecía a rico, quien llevaba lentes y se veía mas listo.

El que se aparecía skipper, parecía un pervertido, el que se parecía a kowalski un fiestero y a prívate un egocéntrico.

-hohoho mis juguetes han venido-dijo la otra dalia con tono burlesco y una sonrisa igual mientras los cuatro sujetos se asustaba eh intentaban huir.

-rico!-grito sobresaltando al que se parecía al susodicho.

-Si-dijeron ambos con diferentes expresiones, el verdadero confundido y el otro asustado.

-tu no imbécil-dijo acercándose al de lentes ignorando los gruñidos incomprendidos del verdadero.

-tu sabes que diablos está pasando?-pregunto tomando la creta del pingüino de lentes.

-s-si-dijo nervioso y tartamudeando.

-al parecer les tiene miedo-susurro dalia a un lado de skipper.

-así parece-asintió mirando la escena.

-entonces explica, cerebrito!-exclamo sobresaltando al pingüino de la cresta.

-a-al pareces fuimos enviados a esta dimensión, esta no es nuestras-respondió mientras la dalia de la otra dimensión lo saltaba dejándolo caer.

-eso tiene sentido-dijo parándose pues había estado agachada.

-es cierto, pero como?-pregunto skipper mirando a su teniente.

-bueno pues, no se…-dijo al estar tan confundido.

-oye-dijo la dalia de la otra dimensión mirando a kristal.

-si?-asintió sobresaltándose.

-je!, ciertamente eres adorable-dijo apretando y jalando sus cachetes hasta que se quejara la menor-no como mi tonta hermana-

-como si yo estuviera muy orgullosa de ti-dijo alguien desde la puerta captando la atención de todos.

-y tenías que venir, fresita-dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-obvio, nadie puede dejarme de lado-dijo con el mismo tono de una fresa pero con la voz de kristal.

-cosa que siempre hacen-se burló la gata que vestía ropa.

-chicos, me explican esto-dijo Marlene entrando con otra idéntica a ella pero más tímida eh igual con lentes.

-oh _livres_, tú también viniste-dijo la otra dalia con una sonrisa lasciva sobresaltando a la nutria de lentes.

En un parpadeo la otra dalia ya estaba cerca de la de lentes y le tomo del mentón.

-genial, al menos me voy a divertir con todos-dijo viendo a los cuatro pingüinos aun atados quienes se sobresaltaron y después besar a la nutria muy apasionadamente.

-oigan, oigan, no hagan ese tipo de cosas aquí-dijo dalia separándolas mientras la otra Marlene le agracia pues se le había acabado el aire.

Las verdaderas Dalia y Marlene se encontraban rojas de la vergüenza.

-AYUDA!-grito julien entrando corriendo mientras otro igual que el pero más serio entraba tranquilo.

-amigo, que loco día ¿no?-dijo dalia acercándose a él, con total tranquilidad y sin sonreír.

-si-dijo cortante y sin expresión alguna cruzado de brazos.

-entonces son de otra dimensión?-pregunto prívate aun sorprendido.

-así es-respondió kowalski.

-pero saben como volver?-pregunto mirando a los de la otra dimensión.

-no-respondieron en coro.

-kowalski, investiga como hacerlo-ordeno skipper frotándose su cien irritado por el alboroto.

-de acuerdo-dijo haciendo el saludo militar.

-rico!, tu ayúdalo-dijo la otra dalia mientras el pingüino de lentes asentía rápidamente.

Después de desatar a los cuatro pingüinos y que kowalski y el otro rico se fueran al laboratorio del primero, decidieron calmarse, skipper les explico todo a Marlene y julien y dalia platicaba con su otra yo.

-y dime como son todos en tu dimensión?-pregunto dudosa.

-mmm, mi prívate es muy egocéntrico y el sargento del equipo, skipper, es un pervertido que siempre carga una rosa, es el teniente, rico es el cerebrito y es el líder y kowalski es un fiestero-respondió sorprendiendo a dalia.

-wow si que son diferentes, ¿y Marlene y julien como son? Y kristal también?-volvió a preguntar.

-Marlene es una nerd igual que rico, julien siempre es serio y mi único y mejor amigo, y compañero de peleas, kristal, es una tonta fresa-dijo frunciendo el ceño al hablar de su hermana.

-ya veo-dijo sin tener otra pregunto, solo vio el vestuario que traía su otra yo.

Vestía un short muy corto de mezclilla, una blusa color vino, un suéter negro sin la manga de la izquierda, ya que era un suéter-chaleco, tenía puesta su gorra de su suertes en donde sobresalían sus orejas en la izquierda tenía varios aretes y en la otra solo dos, tenía cadenas en su short, una manga suelta con rallas naranja oscuro y negro y un collar de cuero en un brazo, mas una cadena con dos placas, una D y una M.

-oh ya entendí-dijo el verdadero julien mientras skipper trataba de no matarlo por su ignorancia.

-dalia-llamo skipper captando la atención de ambas.

-aamm te digo a ti, decidimos que cada quien dormirá con su otro yo-dijo mirando a la verdadera dalia.

-mejor llámame dali para referirte a mí, y de acuerdo-asintió con una sonrisa.

-chicos-dijeron el otro rico y kowalski entrando al habitad.

-al parecer algo hizo que los universos chocaran y pasara esto-explicó rico claramente captando la atención de todos.

-tendremos que hacer una máquina para que regresen a su universo, pero tardaremos mucho-prosiguió kowalski, sin estar sorprendido por el buen vocabulario del otro rico.

-bien, esperaremos-dijo la Marlene de lentes tímidamente.

Eh tenido varios días con esta idea y ahora la quise publicar, revisen mi deviantart, que es neko-chibi1 y ahí encontraran algunas imágenes para que entiendan mejor las características de todos los de la otra dimensión y si aún tiene dudas me preguntan.

Su dimensión seria reverse!, para todos, rev!dalia, rev!julien, así seria, idea originaria de asphyxion, solo que ella o el lo hizo con ed, edd n Eddy, esa es la original dimensión, yo solo invente a los de los pingüinos de Madagascar asi, la idea de reverse no es mia, espero me entiendan.


	2. Chapter 2

dalia= rev!

dali= la original

y a la marlene del otro universo aun no le pongo un mote.

* * *

Después de que el otro rico y kowalski se fueran al laboratorio del segundo a hacer dicha máquina, y ya que faltaba una hora para que abrieran el zoológico, kristal fue a pasear con su otra yo, el otro prívate fue siguiendo a la fresita y prívate igual solo que a la verdadera kristal, skipper fue a buscar a su otro yo ya que se había escapado sacando una rosa antes del estómago de rico quien se avergonzó por eso, los dos julien´s se fueron al habitad del verdadero, y las dos Marlene seguían en el habitad de dali.

-me siento asquerosa después de dormir con maquillaje-murmuro dalia sentada en un ladrillo por silla con su mentón recargado en su mano mientras su codo estaba apoyado en la mesa.

-voy a bañarme-dijo mientras se dirigía al baño sin ni siquiera escuchar si la verdadera dueña asentía.

-oye, ¿cómo es dalia en tu dimensión?-pregunto Marlene mirando a su Doppelgänger.

-b-bueno, ella es… muy agresiva, burlona y amm atrevida, todos le tienen miedo, ah ella y a julien, hasta yo le tengo miedo-respondió tímidamente la nutria con lentes.

-¿cómo es contigo?-pregunto dali acercándose a la chica.

-se podría decir que es mi acosadora, como se vio al principio-respondió acomodándose sus lentes, con un leve rubor.

-y que más?-dijo Marlene curiosa mientras dali asentía impaciente.

-bueno, no la conozco muy bien, ya que es reservada, pero nos pone apodo a todos-respondió aun tensa.

-¿cuáles?-pregunto dali con una sonrisa.-huh oye porque tan tensa, vamos no te hare nada-dijo tomando sus hombros y sonriéndole.

-bien-dijo respirando profundamente y relajándose, pues no estaba acostumbrada a una dalia alegre como esta-a rico le llama cerebritos, a skipper le llama anti-monja, no sé porque, a prívate gordito y a kowalski "tonto"-respondió recordando los apodos de todos.

-¿y a ti?-pregunto Marlene señalándola.

-libritos-contesto sonrojada acomodándose sus lentes.

-¿y eso?-musito dali confundida y sorprendida.

-porque siempre carga un libro-respondió esta vez la otra dalia saliendo del baño completamente mojada, pues no había encontrado una toalla.

-oye, mi piso!-se quejó dali parándose de su silla y dirigiéndose a dalia con una toalla en mano.

-exagerada-mascullo mientras dali le secaba la cabeza, después de todo eran de la misma altura pero la otra le arrebato la toalla bruscamente.

-te gusta leer? quien te enseño-pregunto Marlene pues ella no sabia aunque le estaba enseñando dali.

-b-bueno, eso es secreto-respondió dedicándole una mirada fugas a la gata rebelde-y si, me encanta leer-dijo con una sonrisa.

-y por cierto ¿y tu libro?-pregunto dalia secándose el brazo derecho.

-se perdió, creo que mientras fui transportada a esta dimensión-respondió desanimada jugando con sus dedos.

-…-no dijo nada solo siguió secándose.

De ahí un silencio incomodo se formó en el habitad, aunque a dalia no le importó y comenzó a ponerse su traje, dali la veía, y la otra Marlene trataba de no, mientras la verdadera Marlene veía como esta intentaba no tener contacto visual con dalia, aunque no decían nada, no sabían que, algo que dalia agradecía, ya que estaba acostumbrada al silencio, comenzó a ponerse sus aretes y su piercing y a buscar el espejo de dali para ponerse su maquillaje que saco de su chamarra de cuero, que solo tenía las mangas o más bien la manga y la gorra de algodón color gris fuerte, solo una sombra de color azul marino muy fuerte.

-tocas algún instrumento?-se aventuró a preguntar dali captando la atención de dalia.

-si-respondió rotundamente, maquillándose su ojo derecho.

-¿cuáles? Y cuáles son tus favoritos?-volvió a preguntar mientras dalia suspiraba terminando de pintarse sus ojos.

-no me interesa mucho tocar música, pero me gusta y toco la guitarra eléctrica y el violín-respondió sabiendo que quería-y tú?-dijo desviando la mirada.

-yo toco igual la guitarra eléctrica, flauta normal, piano o teclado, violín, y acordeón, y me gustan mas el piano y también el violín!-respondió con una sonrisa, al saber que coincidían en algo.

-te sabes otro idioma aparte del inglés?-pregunto dalia sin expresión alguna.

-un poco el francés y muy poco el español, pero me gusta más el inglés y solo digo algunas palabras en francés, solo las que me sé, y tú?-

-me gusta más el francés que el inglés, puedo hablar ambos con naturalidad y el español no me interesa-respondió mirando el habitad idéntico al suyo, solo que este no tenía sus poster de sus bandas favoritas, y otras cosas.

Dalia se dirigió a la entrada para sentir el aire, mientras las chicas de adentro seguían charlando.

-¿y tú tienes algún pasatiempo?, aparte de leer-pregunto dali a la nutria de lentes.

-sí, me gusta cocinar-respondió con una sonrisa.

-cocinar?-mascullo la verdadera Marlene arcando una ceja, pues a ella no le gustaba eso.

-wow a mí también, dime que te gusta cocinar?-volvió a preguntar interesada.

-postres, y a ti?-pregunto con una sonrisa, aun sintiéndose rara por hablar con una dalia muy alegre.

-igual, pero me gusta hacer tartas-respondió sin dejar de sonreír.

-a mi pastelillos, me gusta decorarlos-dijo igual sonriendo, mientras dalia oía la charla aun desde la entrada.

-ya abrieron-anuncio dalia después de oír quejar a Alice.

-oh ya me tengo que ir-dijo Marlene dirigiéndose a la entrada.-vienes o te quedas?-le pregunto a su otra yo.

-b-bueno, me quedo-dijo tímidamente mientras su contraria se iba.

-yo no estaré todo el tiempo -dijo dali captando la atención de la nutria.

-uh no importa-dijo con una sonrisa, mientras la verdadera se iba de ahi.

-dalia tu te quedas?-pregunto mientras Marlene se sobresaltaba.

-…-no respondió solo seguía mirando hacia afuera-tal vez-respondió aun sin mirarla.

-okey-dijo no muy convencida, alargando la palabra.

Dali salió dejando a ambas solas, Marlene se encontraba nerviosa y más cuando la gata con ropa se volteo para verla y se dirigió a donde estaba.

-veo que te agradaron-dijo sin sonreír pero tampoco se notaba molesta.

-s-si-respondió aun estando tensa.

-cierto, esta dalia se ve… caliente, al igual que Marlene-dijo mientras la nutria presente se sobresaltaba.

-dalia?-dijo sintiendo un hueco en su estómago.

-que?-pregunto mirándola pues estaba viendo a su contraria.

-no, nada-respondió cabizbaja.

-tu también piensas lo mismo ¿no?-le insinúo mientras Marlene la miraba sonrojada.

-no!-respondió casi en un grito.

-no mientas-volvió a insinuarse acercándose a ella.

-n-no miento-tartamudeo poniéndose nerviosa.

-oh no me digas que no te gusta que acose a otras personas-dijo alzando su cabeza con un dedo desde su mentón teniendo una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

-n-no es eso-dijo apartándola con sus mejillas sonrojadas, ya que lo que había dicho era cierto.

-bien, después de todo soy libre de hacer lo que se me dé la gana-dijo apartándose y dirigiéndose cerca de la entrada pero no tanto para que los humanos la vieran, solo para que ella viera a dali.

-…-la nutria se quedó viéndola con una mirada triste, le gustaba esa gata, desde hace mucho tiempo, ¿pero ella que era para dalia? su juguete, solo eso, y no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo, no se atrevía, la gata no estaba interesada en ella como para ser parejas, y seguro nunca lo estaría.

* * *

Si, hice a dalia una desgraciada en el universo reverse, pero tiene un motivo por ser así, pero cambiara, dejando eso de lado, decidí cambiar que en vez de que dalia este con espiráculo mientras rico esta con skipper que este con Marlene, así habría yaoi y yuri, me pareció mejor y así lo dejo.

Y la característica de la chamarra de dalia olvide decirle, pero aquí ya lo dije n_nU.


	3. Chapter 3

Atrapados en otra dimensión (part 3)

* * *

-libritos!-grito dalia sacando de golpe a Marlene de sus pensamientos.

-¡si?-pregunto sobresaltada.

-no has comido, tu estomago hace mucho ruido-dijo con el ceño levemente fruncido pues hace mucho que la llamaba y la nutria no respondía.

-ehk!-musito avergonzada ya que su estómago volvió a gruñir-mis disculpas dalia, pero no, no eh comido-respondió tímidamente con un suave sonrojo.

-tsk-chasque la lengua, y voltea a donde antes estaba su cocina, y como lo suponía ahí estaba-solo por esta vez, me oíste-dijo dirigiéndose a esta.

-sí, muchas gracias dalia-dijo avergonzada sentándose cerca de la mesa.

Después de que dalia le hiciera algo de comer a la nutria, algo por lo cual no estaba para nada acostumbrada, se puso a ver la tele.

Mientras tanto el habitad de julien se encontraba tranquilo, pues su otro yo no hablaba mucho y era más tranquilo, aunque julien aún se notaba incómodo.

-mi manguito se cayó-dijo mort después de ver como su mango había rodado hasta abajo del trono captando la mirada de julien, ¿atrás? ¡! Ahí es donde se encontraba su otro yo.

-ese mango es mío-dijo y antes de que mort pudiera asomarse para ver la fruta julien lo había pateado mandándolo lejos.

-mort!-exclamo morice corriendo a ver al pequeño lémur.

Julien suspiro aliviado y miro hacia abajo.

-toma-solo dijo el otro julien mirando arriba lanzando el mango sobresaltando al verdadero quien al protegerse la cara y poner la palma la cacho.

-eemm ¿gracias?-dijo mirando la fruta.

El lémur con ropa solo suspiro y volvió a cerrar los ojos aun sentado recargado en la pared, algo que malinterpreto julien al pensar que lo había ignorado, pero era una costumbre del otro el estar así cuando estaba aburrido.

-el simple hecho de ser yo de otra dimensión, no significa que puedas faltarle al respeto al rey-dijo terminando con una pose de "elegancia" señalando su cuerpo.

-¡ja! Rey? Si claro-esa voz familiar hizo voltear rápidamente a los dos el verdadero shockeado y el otro calmadamente.

-¡dalia! Como puedes dec…-sus palabras quedaron guardadas al ver quien era en realidad.

-¡fácil! hablando-dijo con una sonrisa burlona saltando del muro al piso para acercarse a su amigo, al pasar junto a julien que había bajado le quito el mango para después darle un mordisco.

-¡oye!-exclamo molesto saliendo de su shock.

-qué?-dijo secamente volteando al verlo con una mirada hostil, congelando.

Como era posible que esta gata que era idéntica o más bien dalia (solo que de otra dimensión) tenía una mirada tan fría como el hielo del polo norte, ¡¿cómo?!

-n-nada-dijo ligeramente intimidado para después reaccionar ante lo que dijo pero dejándolo pasar.

Dalia volteo hacia su amigo y se sentó a su lado comiendo su mango como si nada, mientras el lémur con ropa la miraba sabiendo que la chica le diría algo pues comía rápidamente la fruta.

-dime ¿algo interesante?-pregunto al fin relamiéndose los dedos, ¿si sentía vergüenza sabiendo que su amigo la veía devorando la fruta y relamiéndose sus dedos? Pues no la sentía, eran amigos desde que la gata había llegado al zoológico de su dimensión.

-no mucho, solo que no puedo creer que mi yo de esta dimensión sea tan ruidoso-respondió relajado

-que?!-grito julien pues estaban ignorando su presencia.

-que-dijeron los dos secamente y mirándolo con molestia.

-que… barbaridad mis pies necesitan un masaje-disimulo su oración saltando hacia arriba.

-y tu?-pregunto el otro mirando a la chica.

-esta Marlene y mi otra yo son interesantes-dijo relamiéndose el labio inferior.

-te las echaras?-pregunto con una sonrisa torcida.

-la verdad no-respondió mirando el cielo.

-y eso?-dijo aun sin expresión alguna.

-tengo un plan-respondió acercándose a la oreja del lémur para susurrarle.

Mientras tanto los pingüinos se encontraban separados.

El rico de lentes estaba con kowalski descubriendo una solución al problema, skipper buscaba a su Doppelgänger hasta por debajo de las rocas, prívate y kristal se encontraban siendo intimidados por sus otros yo, y rico solo dormía, el otro kowalski buscaba algo con que entretenerse.

-cómo es posible que seas yo-dijo con tono decepcionado la fresita mirando a kristal quien se encontraba confundida y nerviosa.

-di-disculpa?-dijo tímidamente.

-vez, hay dios mío-dijo dramáticamente alzando los brazos.

-¡ja!, vaya cara-esta vez fue el otro prívate jalando las mejillas de su otro yo con burla.

Entre tantas quejas por su persona comenzaron a entristecerse mientras lagrimitas se asomaban por sus ojos.

-que le haces a mi hermana?-grito dalia de repente apartando a la otra kristal.

La kristal de la otra dimensión solo veía como la gata calmaba a su hermana y al otro pingüino, de la forma como una adre lo haría.

-tsk-chasqueo la lengua apartando la mirada.

-ocurre algo?-pregunto el Doppelgänger de prívate.

-ósea!, todo de maravilla-mintió, nunca diría algo tan vergonzoso.

-al fin-dijo skipper entrando a la base con su otro yo amarrado.

Algo exploto en el laboratorio y las dos pingüinos que se encontraban ahí salieron volando chocando con la pared y despertando al verdadero rico y sobresaltando a los presentes.

-cof cof, es inútil skipper, aun no podemos crear una máquina para llevarlos a su dimensión.

-y que hay de tu cronotronel?-pregunto prívate captando la mirada de los dos.

-esa máquina solo funciona para mandar al pasado no a otra dimensión -respondió sacudiéndose las plumas al igual que el pingüino de lentes.

-pues sigan trabajando-ordeno el arisco pingüino mientras los dos obedecían.

-oh es verdad, oye skipper no has visto a mi otra yo?-pregunto mientras el pingüino negaba.

-ya veo, bueno, nos vemos-dijo saliendo de la base en busca de su Doppelgänger.

-donde se habrá metido?-se preguntó a si misma mirando los alrededores.

-y al pasar cerca del habitad de julien dalia se asomó.

-oye aquí fuiste a la milicia?-pregunto al verla caminar de largo del habitad.

-eh, si-respondió volteando para verla.

-en serio-dijo sin creérselo recargando su mejilla en su palma con el codo en el muro.

-que intestas decir?-pregunto frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-pues no lo parece, eso intento decir-respondió directamente colocando sus manos en el muro y saltando al piso en un segundo, cayendo ilesa y ligeramente inclinada.

-para que lo sepas estuve en una guerra-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-¡ja! Solo en una, yo estuve en tres-se burló, pues ella tuvo un pasado más diferente y duro que el de dalia (*).

-al menos puedo defenderme-dijo tratando de no gritarle algo de lo que podría arrepentirse.

-muéstramelo-dijo colocándose en forma de pelea de artes marciales chinas.

-que?-dijo con una pausa dramática mirando la mirada desafiante de su otra yo.

Continuara.

* * *

Jajaja vaya con mi final XD, en fin, el pasado de dalia es asi:

De niña, al regresar de la milicia, dalia y kristal se enteran de que sus padres murieron envenenados, entonces su tio las cuida y las llevan de vuelta a la milicia, kristal se rehusó, pero no le quedo de otra que vivir ahí, aunque no entrenaba, solo dalia lo hacia, por lo que llego a estar en tres guerras, cuando alcanzaron una edad prudente se separaron de su tío, dalia ya poseía su personalidad rebelde y kristal igual ya poseía su personalidad, en vez de que estuvieran en el zoo de Washington o que fueran criadas por una amble señora, fueron enviadas directamente a central park, en donde dalia se divertía molestando a todos, y conoció a julien un punk igual que ella, por lo que se hicieron grandes amigos.


End file.
